


mocha with rainbow sprinkles

by spellman (orphan_account)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spellman
Summary: “Basil, are you flirting with me?” Simon asked, setting his drink down and laughing in surprise.“Have been for the last few months, but thanks for noticing.”In which Simon is a hopeless and tired uni student, and Baz is just trying his best.





	mocha with rainbow sprinkles

“Okay, I get  _ how  _ it works but  _ why _ ?” Simon asked, turning to Penny as he held the door open for her. It closed behind her with a chime, blowing one more blast of winter air into the shop.

“Um,” she began, laughing a little. “I don’t actually know? Desperate women looking for desperate men? Cheap entertainment for TV studios that are running out of ideas? Fuck if I know, ask Paddy McGuinness?” she shrugged, snickering a little as she pulled her hat and scarf off.

“I’m guessing you want the usual?” Simon asked, turning around as he approached the counter.

“Of course, what else would I want?”

“Fairs.” he turned around to the counter and began reciting his and Penny’s order like clockwork. “Hi, um could I please get a large caramel macchiato with soy and a-” he blanked for a split second, looking up to see a face that he didn’t recognise. Thankfully, he realised that he’d stopped talking before anyone else could notice, and so only felt a  _ tiny  _ bit embarrassed. “And a large white chocolate mocha with extra cream, please.”

“Of course, and what name is that for?” the barista asked, picking up a paper cup and spinning it in his hand.

“Um-- Simon, please.” _Shit, are you supposed to say please when you tell them your name?_ All of his social etiquette went out of the window for a long moment in which his thoughts were a constant stream of _oh my god_ _this barista is so cute and he must be new and I’ve just embarrassed myself in front of the brand new and cute as hell barista fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

“Yes, and that’ll be six pounds forty, please,  _ Simon _ .” the barista said punching the numbers into the register. Simon thought about whether this was his customer service personality or if he was really this nice. Simon handed over the money with a small smile, dropping the change in the tip jar and tapping on the counter absently as he waited for his drink. He smiled again when the barista handed him the drink.

“H-hey, you’re uh, you’re new here, aren’t you?” Simon asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Is it that obvious?” the barista raised an eyebrow, leaning on the counter.

“No, no- it’s just. I’m here a lot, y’know, never seen you before. God, that sounded rude, sorry.”

“I know what you mean, don’t worry.” the barista laughed. “Yeah, it’s my first day. Just out of curiosity, do you go to the uni?”

“Yeah-- yeah, you?” the barista nodded. “Ah, cool. Maybe I’ll uh-- see you around?” the barista chuckled quietly, looking down at the counter.

“Yeah. Have a nice day, Simon.” Simon hoped that his face had waited until he was a safe distance away to start blushing furiously, but judging by the look on Penny’s face, it hadn’t.

“Ladies and gents, here we have the  _ epitome  _ of useless twink.” she laughed, saying it loud enough for Simon to widen his eyes at her, but quiet enough that nobody really heard.

“What do you mean?” Simon sat down, setting their drinks on the table.“You know what I mean.” Simon shrugged, feigning stupidity for the sake of his dignity. “You _definitely_ just froze up in front of the cute barista and got all flustered when he smiled at you.”

“Did not.” he said, grabbing his drink so as to give his hands something to do. He winced as he took a sip.

“Did too,” Penny smirked. “Don’t be embarrassed, it was cute.” she shrugged, taking her own drink from the table and leaning back in her seat. Penny seemed to know everything about everyone, which was quite cool when she read other people but was just kind of frustrating right now.

“Yeah, ok. Whatever.” he mumbled. He considered blaming his red cheeks on the cold outside. Penny snickered, shaking her head and crossing her legs.

“ _ Useless _ .”

* * *

For the next few days, Baz wouldn’t say that he waited for Simon to return to the shop  _ per se _ ー but he definitely found it somewhat difficult to stop thinking about the cute boy who may (or may not) have blushed when talking to him. Actually, he’d thought about him a lot, and  _ why  _ he was blushing and if he really  _ was  _ or if it was just the cold and when he’d be back because - he did say that he came here a lot,  _ right _ ?

After a few days of sparse customers and short hours, Simon came to the shop again, albeit without his pink-haired friend. He smiled sheepishly upon making eye contact with Baz, jumping when the door blew shut behind him. “Lovely weather today, isn’t it?” Baz grinned, motioning to the blizzard outside the window.  _ Comment on the weather when speaking to the cute boy, Pitch, how smooth. _

“Ah, yeah, it’s delightful. Something about the way it freezes my ears off just really buzzes me.” Simon laughed, pulling off his gloves and shoving them in his pocket.

“So what can I get you today, Simon -- it is Simon, right?”  _ You know full well it’s Simon, moron. _

“It sure is, and could I please get a large white chocolate mocha with extra cream?”

“You can, that’ll be -- no pounds, it’s on the house.” Baz said, tapping on the counter before turning to make the drink.

“Woah, what did I do do deserve a free--”

“Friendly customer discount,” Baz interjected, his back turned. He switched on the coffee machine and swivelled back to Simon. “And you’re the only person mad enough to come out in this weather for a  _ coffee _ .” _ Subtle, Pitch. _

“Oh, get lost. I’ll put the money in the tip jar, then either way I’m paying.” Simon grinned defiantly, dropping a £5 note into the jar.

“What  _ are  _ you doing out in this weather, anyway?” Baz asked, turning to finish the coffee.

“Oh, y’know. I was just out.”

“You just wanted coffee, didn’t you?” Baz smirked, handing Simon the mug and grabbing his own coffee from the side.

“Yeah,” Simon sighed with a chuckle. He sat at one of the barstools, swinging on it absently. “Hey I never uh-- I never got your name.”  _ Shit, he wants to know your name, shit. _

“Oh, uh. Yeah, I’m Baz.” he said, suddenly thankful that he was holding the drink in both hands to save the awkward and nervous hand motions that definitely would’ve come with that statement.

“So, uh. I’d love to stay and chat but my roommate is currently blowing up my phone, undoubtedly wondering where the hell I am and why I took the only set of keys that we have so I’ll have to dash, but -- it was nice speaking to you, Baz.” he smiled, pulling his phone out of his pocket before standing up.

“Yeah-- yeah, nice speaking to you, too.” Baz said, after a short pause. He nodded and gave a small wave, before taking out his own phone.

**_BAZ_ ** _ : Oh my God, Agatha _

**_AGATHA_ ** _ : what what what _

**_BAZ_ ** _ : The cute boy I told you about? He came back and asked for my NAME _

**_AGATHA_ ** _ : he came back four days later to ask you your name? _

**_BAZ_ ** _ : No, Einstein _

**_BAZ_ ** _ : He came to get coffee, but we S P O K E _

**_AGATHA_ ** _ : he went out in minus 10 weather to get a coffee? lmao that’s dedication _

**_BAZ_ ** _ : What are you saying _

**_AGATHA_ ** _ : either this simon boy thinks you’re cute _

**_AGATHA_ ** _ : or he just really likes coffee _

**_BAZ_ ** _ : PISS OFF YOU RECKON HE THINKS I’M CUTE? _

**_AGATHA_ ** _ : ffs why do i encourage you _

* * *

After then, the snow melted and the weather got kinder and Simon got out more and Baz didn’t have to wait days to see if he’d come back. He figured (in the least stalkerish way possible) that Simon walks past the shop whenever he has a lecture (presumably a lecture) and even on the mornings when he doesn’t come in, when he’s running late or whatever, he waves sheepishly through the window, leaving Baz only a  _ little  _ bit flustered.

One evening, after a day that wasn’t  _ stressful  _ busy but just busy  _ enough  _ to make everybody want to go home as soon as possible, Simon dropped by the cafe to grab a coffee (and maybe some biscuits, too).

“Evening, Simon.” Baz said, looking up from the table he was wiping. He dropped the cloth and headed behind the counter where he picked up a cup and tossed it from hand to hand. “The usual, I’m guessing?”

“You got it,” Simon smiled weakly, slumping against the counter a little. “Let me tell you, exams are kicking my ass right now. How are you balancing a job and uni?”

“Hm. I guess I just have good balance?” Baz smirked, making the drink that Simon always ordered (every time, without fail. Baz had learned it by heart). He finished making the drink and passed it over to Simon, who slid the money over without thinking about it.

“Sprinkles? Wow, I must look really tired to deserve sprinkles.”

“How much sleep did you get last night?” Baz asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning against the till.

“Define  _ sleep _ ,”

“Well that answered my question.” Baz laughed. “How about this, next week when exams are over we should go and see a movie or something. We can go and get dinner, maybe?”

“Basil, are you  _ flirting  _ with me?” Simon asked, setting his drink down and laughing in surprise.

“Have been for the last few months, but thanks for noticing.”

“No way is this happening,” Simon laughed, trying to cover his blush and embarrassed smile with his hands. “Don’t you need to, like, write your number on the side of my drink or something? Be all cliche and everything?”

“Agh, silly me.” Baz raised an eyebrow, taking Simon’s cup and scribbling something barely legible on it.

_ You’re a right dork  _

_ +44 0000 000000 _

“Took you long enough,” Simon grinned, making a point of accidentally touching Baz’s hand when the drink was passed over ー and not blushing as much this time around. “I have to go now, but I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” Baz tried to think of something funny to say, but gave up after a few seconds. “Yeah, bye!” He was left grinning like an idiot ー and he didn’t even try to stop himself this time.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s simon, that wasnt his customer service personality -- he's only nice to u 
> 
> sorry this kinda sucks uhfhdauijsj i wrote it back in ye olde june i just wanted to post something so i went rooting thru my google drive and found this garbage but its 1k+ words so yea
> 
> i hope y'all enjoyed   
> every kudo u give equals a snowbaz kiss and every comment equals a snowbaz you know what ;)   
> because i make the rules here 8h`nibV J
> 
> ^ my guinea pig just walked on my keyboard but im leaving it in because its funny 
> 
> stay fresh losers


End file.
